Eraser Mic
by nyAgodesu
Summary: kumpulan cerita pendek tentang Aizawa dan Hizashi.


_**Eraser Mic**_

 **Boku no Hero milik Horikoshi Kouhei-sensei**

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, Gaje**

 **.**

 **Ini adalah kumpulan cerita pendek antara Hizashi dengan Aizawa.**

 **.**

Terkadang mempunyai teman seperti Hizashi sedikit sulit. Bagi Aizawa, tidak ada kalimat yang bisa menggambarkan betapa cantiknya Hizashi ketika sedang berendam di Onsen bareng. Seperti hari ini, saat para murid kelasnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke pemandian umum baru di dekat _UA Academy_.

" Hizashi, kau punya sampo?" tanya Aizawa. Ia lalu menerima sebuah botol sampo dari sebelahnya. Ketika ia ingin menoleh dan ingin mengatakan terima kasih, ia berakhir dengan pipi yang bersemu memerah. Darah segera menyembur keluar dari hidungnya.

" Hei! Lihat! Ada wanita cantik salah masuk onsen!" teriak teman-teman mereka. Aizawa segera menoleh dan menarik tangan perempuan itu keluar dari area pemandian.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, nona?" tanya Aizawa dan mengelap mimisannya yang seakan tidak ingin berhenti. Perempuan itu memiringkan kepalanya.

" Shouta?"

" ! SHOU-... se.. sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang. Aku sudah berusaha melindungi dari binatang buas di sana," usir Aizawa. Ia mengkabedon perempuan itu dengan satu tangannya. Jantung Aizawa berdebar dengan lebih cepat. Ia berharap perempuan di depannya segera pergi sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Perempuan dengan rambut pirang lurus yang terurai itu makin bingung.

" Tapi aku laki-laki, Shouta,"

" ?... HIZASHI?!"

.

Faktanya _Mic_ ada di peringkat pertama untuk perempuan tercantik di kelas Aizawa.

.

Jangan salahkan Hizashi jika ia sangat menyukai gadget dan sejenisnya. Hei, ia memang terlahir di era canggih zaman sekarang, semuanya bisa dilakukan dengan hanya bermodalkan sebuah handphone, akses internet dan media sosial. Tetapi mungkin ia harus ingat-ingat ketika akan memakai _handphone_ nya di dekat Aizawa.

" _Mic_ , aku butuh kau untuk-"

PING!

" Ah! Sebentar, Shouta," dan Ia mengangkat _handphone_ nya dengan segera, memotong pembicaraan Aizawa. Setelah beberapa menit, Hizashi mengangkat kepalanya.

" Ya?"

" Begini, aku ingin kau-"

Tweet!

" Oh! Sebentar, tunggu sebentar saja, Shouta!"

Dan Aizawa kembali terdiam menunggu _Mic_ menyelesaikan urusannya. Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit, Mic akhirnya memasukan _handphone_ nya kembali ke dalam kantong. Aizawa baru saja menarik nafas ketika sebuah panggilan masuk dan membuatnya harus menunggu lebih lama. Lama kelamaan, kesabaran Aizawa habis. Ia lalu menarik kerah _Mic_.

" DENGARKAN AKU!"

 _Mic_ dengan sedikit kaget segera memutus telephonenya. Ia lalu mengangguk.

" Ba- baik," tidak biasanya Aizawa marah. Ada baiknya ia berhenti berurusan dengan _handphone_ nya.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang belum ia lakukan hari ini dari tadi pagi, dan itu membuat Hizashi luar biasa gelisah.

" A... Aizawa, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebentar saja, tidak lebih dari 3 menit!"

Menghela nafasnya, Aizawa hanya mengangguk dan mengijinkan Hizashi untuk menyentuh handphone sekali lagi sebelum ia berbicara. Dengan segera Hizashi lalu membuka kunci layar dan mengeklik sebuah gambar kamera. Ia merangkul Aizawa dan cahaya _blitz_ itu memancarkan cahayanya sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya Hizashi puas dan memasukan semua gambar yang baru saja ia ambil ke dalam postingan instagram.

Sekarang Hizashi sudah tenang.

Ia menunggu kata-kata Aizawa. Tetapi setelah lima menit Aizawa masih terdiam.

" Shouta-kun?"

Saat Hizashi tersadar, Aizawa sudah mengikat tubuhnya dan meninggalkannya tergantung di bawah pohon di belakang _UA Academy_.

.

Aizawa mungkin terlihat tidak peduli, tetapi ada satu hal di dunia ini yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Tentu saja, makhluk berbulu dengan tatapan tidak berdosanya. Binatang yang paling tidak berbahaya dan tidak akan merepotkan. Kucing.

Hari ini tanggal 1 April. Hizashi ingin mengerjai sahabat baiknya, yang ia harap tidak membuat Aizawa marah. Hari itu ia membawa sebuah boneka kucing yang berbulu hitam cukup untuk menarik perhatian Aizawa. Di dalam boneka itu ia masukkan sebuah petasan kecil yang akan meledak jika ditekan.

Semua rencananya berjalan cukup baik hingga saat Aizawa memeluk boneka kucing itu dan petasannya meledak.

Untuk seminggu lebih Aizawa terlalu _shock_ dan tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

.

Sejak mereka masih menjadi murid, Hizashi harus terus melihat ke mana Aizawa pergi.

Seperti saat pagi mereka berangkat sekolah. Hizashi memang berjalan dengan Aizawa dari rumah mereka, tetapi setelah memasuki gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba Aizawa menghilang. Ia kadang sudah cemas duluan apakah Aizawa bertemu dengan villain yang berusaha menculiknya dan Hizashi akan berlari kembali menyusuri jalan yang mereka lewati.

Aizawa biasanya bisa ia temukan di tengah jalan, berhenti dan alih-alih melanjutkan jalannya bersama Hizashi, ia bermain bersama seekor kucing jalanan. Tidak hanya itu, Aizawa tidak ingin pergi dan memaksa untuk membawa kucing itu ke sekolah.

Itu yang Hizashi selalu jelaskan kepada guru mereka dan tidak ada yang percaya.

.

 _Christmas event_. Sangat identik dengan salju yang putih dan terlihat empuk.

Aizawa pernah memberikan satu set alat rekaman baru untuk Hizashi.

Hizashi tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari Aizawa untuk seminggu lebih.

.

Aizawa dan Hizashi sempat dianggap pasangan _gay_ karena kejadian itu.

.

Hizashi, walaupun ia memang sempat memanggil Aizawa dengan panggilan _mummy-man_ karena wajahnya yang diperban setelah terluka melawan Shigaraki, menangis meraung-raung ketika mendengar bahwa Aizawa terluka parah hingga membuat telinga Tsukauchi berdarah.

.

Setelah bangun, yang pertama kali Aizawa lihat adalah wajah Hizashi dan setumpuk boneka kucing yang dibelikan temannya itu, berharap jika ia membeli cukup banyak boneka Aizawa akan lebih cepat bangun. Dan baju Aizawa basah dengan air mata dan ingus Hizashi hingga ia yang harus meyakinkan Hizashi bahwa ia sudah tidak apa-apa.

 **.**

Aku ingin mengoreksi satu hal. Ada **dua** hal di dunia ini yang berhasil menarik perhatian Aizawa. Yang pertama, tentu saja, kucing. Yang ke dua adalah murid-muridnya.

Aizawa dengan bahagia pergi menemui Hizashi hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai 20 anak baru. Awalnya Hizashi sangat kaget dan refleks mengukur suhu tubuh Aizawa. Ia tidak pernah tahu Aizawa pernah ada minatan untuk berkeluarga di usia semudanya, tetapi setelah Aizawa menjelaskan bahwa yang ia maksud adalah anak murid, Hizashi hanya bisa ikut senang dan merayakannya bersama dengan minum di bar sampai pagi.

 **.**

Aizawa akan selalu pulang cepat setiap hari jumat. Ia tidak akan melewatkan minggu ini tanpa mendengarkan Hizashi yang seakan berbicara padanya lewat radio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAAAAY! :D**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya, Minna-sama!**


End file.
